Annoying
by Kaittieboo93
Summary: You annoy me more than I ever thought possible. But I want to spend every irritating minute with you.


Sasuke I look up from my work to see Sakura Haruno my girlfriend of 4 years standing at the doorway to my study in nothing but my t-shirt and a pair of my old shorts. I look at you and reply with a what is it Sakura? You walk a couple more steps into my office. Sasuke i'm hungry theres nothing but tomatos and instant raman in the kitchen.  
I can't go out right now Sakura I sigh I still have all this paper work to do. I gesture to the large stack of papers on my desk.  
But Sasuke she pouts walking over to me and sitting in my lap. I feel her bury her head into my neck and inhale.  
You have been stuck in here all day its not good for you and you need to eat to whether you want to or not.  
Sigh Sakura I begin but then get cut off. No buts Sasuke she says leaning back to look at me you and me are going out to dinner and that's final. I exhale knowing I won't win this battle. Go get dressed I mumur. In return I receive a big smile from Sakura her quickly kissing my cheek and yelling she'll be ready in 5 minutes. Sigh I look at my paper work then smirk. I am kinda hungry.

* * *

What do you think of this one? I look at Sakura holding another dress up to herself and think you will look just as beautiful in that one as you would in the other 7 dresses you have showed me I would never say it out loud though.  
It's fine I say. Sasuke! Sakura whines that's what youve said about all of them. I need to find the perfect dress for dinner with your parents this Friday. I exhale Sakura I look at her why does it matter what dress you wear. Its not like its your first time meeting my parents. They already love you have loved you for 4 years. Will it really matter I ask. YES! Sasuke it will just because I have known your parents for 4 years doesn't mean I don't want to look less then my best around them. I want to show them that you picked the right girl that I'm good enough for you. I saw her frown I was shocked why would she think she's not good enough for me.  
If I was being honest I think it was the other way around. Sakura I say. She refuses to look me in the eyes. Sakura? I grab her chin in between my hands and make her look at me. You are more then good enough for me. You are perfect and whether your wearing the finest of gowns or a t-shirt and jeans it doesn't matter. Because that won't change the fact that my parents love you.  
That I love you. Sakura's eyes tear up abit but a smile appears on her face non the less. She leans up and kisses me and just like always I get butterflys in my stomach. I pull her closer and muster all my love into that kiss to show her I mean every word I say.  
When we need air we pull apart and I pull her into a hug. Sasuke? Hmm I mumble into her hair. I love you she whispers.  
Ahh I smirk. But you still have to help me find a dress. Crap I think.

* * *

Achoo! Sakura pulls another tissue out of the tissue box for me. Your sick she states. No I reply I am just fine. It's alittle cold Sakura. Noo Sasuke it is not alittle cold. If it was alittle cold you would be able to hold down your lunch and you wouldn't have a temputure of 102 she states. Sakura I try to sit up but fall back onto the bed due to the diziness in my head.  
Sigh I need to finish planing this meeting it can't be put off. I try to get up once again only to have Sakura push me down and place a cold cloth onto my burning forhead. Noo! You are not going anywhere your meeting can wait. All your work can wait until you are better. Sakura I say in almost a whine almost for Uchias do not whine. Thats enough Sasuke your going to lie back relax and rest while I make you some tomato soup to help settle your stomach. Sakura... No! Look she says I know who to call what to do I am your secretary I'll make the calls ok. So please just rest ok. I think for a second I am tired and she did mention tomato soup. Ok I mumur. Good she says pulling the cloth off and moveing some hair out my face. Just rest i'm here if you need anything. She placed the newly wet cloth onto my forhead but not before placeing a gentle loveing kiss to it.  
I'll get started on that soup. Sakura gets up to leave and as she walks threw the door I whisper I love you. I can see her still before I hear a reply of I love you to. I gently smirk I don't know what I would do without her and as I dirft of to sleep I think of the colour pink and tomato soup.

* * *

I place my hand back into my pocket for the hunderth time today. Makeing sure the small box still remains where it should.  
I know what your thinking and your right if your thinking i'm going to propose to Sakura today. Iv'e planed it out a nice dinner.  
Then a walk around the park where I will get down on one knee and ask for her to marry me it will be perfect.  
I look at the clock 6:20 shes 20 minutes late. I feel my phone vibrate I pick it up and growl into the phone Hello?  
Sasuke Sakura says i'm so sorry i'm not there I was on my way belieive me but I got a flat and my phone was dead so I had to walk to the nearest payphone and a tow can't come for an hour and i'm just sorry. She continues to mutter on.  
Sakura I say where are you? Huh. I said where are you? I'm coming to get you. No it's ok Sasuke I can wait for the tow.  
You just go ahead and have dinner without me ok. Sakura I say you can make this easy or hard. You can either tell me where you are and I can come get you now. Or you cannot tell me where you are and I drive around for hours looking for you your choice. Ok if it isn't to much trouble i'm. She continued to give me directions to where she was. I quickly leave the restaurant and head out to pick up my annoying Girlfriend. Hopefully soon to be annoying Fiancee. I see a mop of pink hair at the gas station and slow down the car. Shortly after I left it began to rain heavily. I'm about to grab my umbrella and go walk accross to get her when she steps out into the rain and begins jogging over to me. What the heck is she thinking. I quickly grab the umbrella and run across to her. Sakura! Why didn't you wait where you where your soaking wet now! Sorry Sasuke I didn't want to be any more of a hassle to you.  
Your not a hassle to me Sakura. But I ruined your night I didn't show up to dinner you had to drive out to get me your new shoes are ruined. Sakura and she continued on. Sakura! Hmm she looks up you are not a hassle to me. I would rather be here coming to get you to make sure your safe then eating by myself. Thank you Sasuke I then felt a soft presure on my lips. Screw the rain I dropped the umbrella and pulled the tiny girl into my arms. I needed to do it now! I didn't care that we weren't in the most romantic place.  
I needed to ask her. Sakura? I pulled back. Yeah she whisperd. I know i'm not the easiest person to be with. I don't show as much affection as most boyfriends do. But that doesn't mean I love you any less. Sasuke? No let me finish I know i'm posessive and overprotective and cranky and like you say somtimes have a stick shoved so far up my ass that you don't know how i'm able to stand and how I can't stand to show .. I proceeded to get down on one knee. You Sakura Haruno make me wanna show every single feeling a human being can feel.  
You make me crazy annoyed and happy all at the same time. I love you. You annoy me more than I ever thought possible.  
But I want to spend every irritating minute with you. So I pulled the box from my pocket. Will you marry me. I lifted the lid to show a beautiful ring. It was simply but at the same time words could not describe how lovely it was. Sakura liked things simply she didn't like over extravigant things. Which is why I put so much time into picking a ring that was perfect for her.  
I hear a sniffle and look to see Sakura crying with the biggest smile Iv'e ever seen on her face and before I can react I am pushed to the ground with a crying pinkette repeatly saying yes again and again I smirk and stand us both up again. I place the ring on her finger and then kiss her knuckles. I smirk you know your stuck with me now right. Giggles I know and I wouldn't want it any other way.  
I love you Sasuke. I love you to Sakura and once again I pull her into a kiss. I don't know how long we stayed out in the rain kissing.  
I knew we would both get sick and as annoying as that would be I didn't care because this annoying perfect beautiful girl in my arms had agreed to be mine forever and I would take any cold knowing that.

Forever will never be long enough for me to express how much I love you.

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
